


Cornered

by Elesianne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (not so) secret relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Mention of sex, Romance, Some Humor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesianne/pseuds/Elesianne
Summary: The problem with sneaking into dark corners is that you can never know what, or who, you might find there…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot that I wrote when I should have been working on a chapter of my ongoing longer fic marks the first time I've written any Maedhros/Fingon – it is something I am frankly terrified of doing because I have read so many fantastic fics about them. Best start small, I thought, so here is a silly, tropey little thing where they make an appearance. I freely admit to having been influenced by the many wonderful Maedhros/Fingon writers whose stories I have read.
> 
> _Warning: There is a scene where a possibility of discrimination based on sexual orientation is implied, a possibility which is not realised in this story._
> 
> Scriptorium=a room where texts are copied. Turukáno/Turno=Turgon, Findekáno/Finno=Fingon, Nelyafinwë/Maitimo=Maedhros.

'Please, my darling, I have missed you so, and we have spent barely any time alone together after I returned from my visit to Taniquetil. Let us just have a little while to ourselves in some quiet place. No one will even notice that we are gone.'

Turukáno glances around, his gaze pausing on his father and grandfather in the centre of the celebrating crowd before settling back on his golden-haired betrothed. He seems conflicted and a little uncomfortable, but his eyes are soft when he looks down at Elenwë.

'It is late, and most people at this party are drunk.' She continues her coaxing in a low, sweet voice that carries the merest hint of laughter. 'You and I have both done our duties – spoken with all the important people, danced with many enough partners to appear courteous and social – and your grandmother has already told me that she has no more need of me tonight. No one will miss us.'

'The palace is full of guests. Where are you suggesting we should go?' asks Turukáno with an air of still considering it, but Elenwë knows she has already won.

She smiles at him radiantly and tells him that she recently noticed a little nook behind a large statue on the second floor that should be a marvellous place for a private moment…

And it is indeed an excellent spot for some discreet kissing, Turukáno and Elenwë discover; unfortunately, they find this out by quite literally bumping into another couple who happen to agree on the suitability of this location.

It is Turukáno who discovers the two other lovers as he backs into the shadowy corner while pulling Elenwë to him to kiss her passionately, having finally given free rein to the ardour he has kept hidden behind a proper facade all night.

The other couple are equally engrossed in each other, so neither party realises the other's presence until Turukáno backs into someone else's back; both of them let out a cry of surprise, and then, recognising one another's voices, speak at the same time.

'Turno?'

'Findekáno?'

'Oh, no', says a third male voice, rather desperately.

Elenwë thinks she recognises it. 'Nelyafinwë? What are you doing here?'

There is no answer, only scrambling noises.

Confused, Elenwë cranes around Turukáno's tall form to see her future brother-in-law and his cousin and best friend, prince Fëanáro's eldest son. They are standing as far apart as is possible in the narrow space. Findekáno looks like he's struggling not to laugh, while Nelyafinwë looks like he wishes he were anywhere else.

And it might be the dim light playing tricks on her, but she rather thinks that they both appear flushed, their clothes look crumpled and... overall they have that look on them that Elenwë has seen on Turukáno, and in her own mirror, many times since they became engaged and were allowed some private moments. A well-kissed look, that's what she calls it.

On both Findekáno and Maitimo, hiding together behind a statue in a spot made for kissing.

She knows, of course, that Findekáno and Maitimo are very close, the best of friends despite their fathers' disagreements. She has also heard some of the other ladies-in-waiting whisper and giggle about them, implying that there was something else, perhaps an unconfirmed but entertaining rumour, about those two princes that Elenwë doesn't know. The other women have refused to explain it to her even though she's asked them to, and it has been one of the things that sometimes makes her, a Vanya among the Noldor, feel like an outsider.

Well, she has the explanation now.

All of this flickers through her mind within the space of a few seconds, and once she has come to the inevitable conclusion she finds herself the most collected of the four of them. The three men are just staring each other, Findekáno still stifling a laugh while Turukáno has turned almost as red as Maitimo. Elenwë observes that Turukáno does not appear particularly surprised, though, not like she is.

Elenwë clears her throat and says, very politely, to Findekáno and Maitimo, 'We are very sorry for disturbing your private moment. We did not know there was anyone here.'

It is her betrothed who first replies to her. 'El –'

Turukáno doesn't seem to know what more to say, and he sounds rather pained, so Elenwë takes his hand before turning to Findekáno and Maitimo with a soft smile. 'I dare say that I have stumbled upon a family secret. Don't worry; I will keep it as I intend to keep all secrets of Finwë's house that I learn. Now, I believe it is time for Turukáno and me to leave and go find a quiet spot of our own. Please do accept our apologies for disturbing you.'

She tugs at Turukáno's hand but he is still frozen in place, now studying her with a worried expression. She can see a fierce defensiveness in his eyes as well. 'Are you not shocked?' he asks in a low voice.

'A little.' Elenwë notices Findekáno reach out to Maitimo and place a hand in his; she watches the anxiety in Maitimo's eyes abate as he twines his fingers around Findekáno's, and Maitimo no longer looks like he would rather be elsewhere.

Elenwë continues, 'I will get over my surprise; it is no matter. I will not object to anyone else's happiness or affection, not when I have so recently found my own and realised how precious it is.'

'I told you not to worry, brother', says Findekáno approvingly. 'I knew she would understand. In spite of all your starchiness you would not choose a woman without generosity of heart.'

'Thank you, Findekáno.' Elenwë nods at him and he nods back, a half-unravelled gold ribbon in his hair glinting as a shard of light from a distant wall sconce hits it. She continues, 'Do accept our apologies. Turukáno, darling, let us go now; I believe we would all like some privacy.'

Now Maitimo speaks for the first time. 'Of course we accept your apologies, but you do not need to leave on our account. Findekáno and I can go –'

'No, you were here first, we will leave', says Turukáno in the only slightly stiff voice he uses with family, and Elenwë stifles a giggle at how he retains his sense of honour even at a moment like this.

'Good night, Turno, I will see you in the morning. Elenwë, I believe you are dining with our family tomorrow evening?' Findekáno appears little affected by this encounter.

'Yes, I will see you then. Good night, Findekáno, Nelyafinwë.'

Elenwë pulls her still-embarrassed betrothed along as she steps around the statue, leaving the two other men alone in the shadows. They can hear her telling Turukáno, 'Do not look so crushed, dear, it wasn't so bad.'

'I was _kissing you_ when I backed into _my brother_! Yes it was bad, it was very bad...'

Findekáno smiles fondly as the two voices, one soothing and the other grumbling, grow fainter. Maitimo groans and leans against the wall. Findekáno stands on tiptoe to press a placating kiss on his forehead, and he glares at Findekáno, half balefully and half desirously.

'I would never have agreed to kiss you in a place this public if you hadn't plied me with wine all evening', he complains. 'See what comes of indiscretion?'

Findekáno waves his beloved's complaint aside. 'My brother is marrying Elenwë in a little over a year's time. She is going to be family, and she was going to find out eventually, one way or another. So think of it like this: now it is over with, and we don't need to worry about it. About her.'

'I just wish that she found out in a little more… dignified manner.' Maitimo shifts uncomfortably while Findekáno just grins.

'Think of how much more _undignified_ it could have been – at least we were wearing all of our clothes.'

'Just barely.' Maitimo meticulously smooths out his overrobe that Findekáno had scrunched up to his waist before they were surprised. Findekáno eyes his movements with disapproval.

'Don't take too much care with that. Because next we are going to get out of here and find somewhere where we can get thoroughly undignified, aren't we?' Findekáno is still grinning, and as so often, Maitimo is struck by a desire to kiss that wide grin.

But he is still embarrassed. 'I'm not sure about that, Finno, your brother and his bride went elsewhere to leave this spot to us. Wouldn't it be wrong for us to leave too?'

'Why am I surrounded by idiots with an overdeveloped sense of honour?' Findekáno rolls his eyes. 'Let me put it this way, Maitimo, my dearest idiot: would you rather stay here and dare to barely even kiss me for fear of discovery, or find an empty room with a door that locks and let me do all kinds of undignified things to you, and with you, and –'

'Shh! Someone could hear.' Maitimo, blushing so riotously that Findekáno can see it even though he is now blocking all the light, puts his hand on Findekáno's mouth.

Findekáno licks it.

Maitimo groans. 'I think the scriptorium is closest.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :) I'm also on [Tumblr](http://elesianne.tumblr.com).


End file.
